


put your lips on my skin and you might ignite it

by thewinterose



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Teenage Hormones, but not all the way, cursing, doin' it in a storage closet, in which tohru reclaims her sexual agency because thats my brand apparently, shigure's a cockblock and he stans twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterose/pseuds/thewinterose
Summary: When she had complained about this to Uo and Hana, along with describing her subsequent actions, they both came to the conclusion that she was inadvertently attempting to seduce her own boyfriend. Which, she denied vehemently of course.Or:Things get heavy between Kyo and Tohru in a storage closet. What else?





	put your lips on my skin and you might ignite it

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! look at me being self-indulgent again! i made a post a while ago about kyo and tohru making out in janitor's closet and it has Consumed me. writing this was a lot of fun and i hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> title taken from "my strange addiction" by billie eilish

It’s been a frustrating week for Tohru. Emphasis on the frustrating.

Shigure has been around the house a lot, and although he still lives with them as their guardian, ever since Akito’s gender was revealed, and by proxy their relationship, he’s mostly been spending time with her at the main house, getting things settled for when he finally moves back in. Tohru’s been exceedingly happy for him, of course. It was wonderful to see the effect he’s had on Akito now that their relationship has been mended, but something changed in the past month. 

Hatori claimed it was because Shigure made a “bad joke” and then neglected to share any details, but suffice to say, Akito and Shigure were having their first real argument as a couple, and they were dragging everyone down with them.

It’s obviously been unintentional— despite Kyo’s claims to the contrary— but Shigure seems to be hanging around them a lot. At first, it was during their weekly movie nights, where Tohru often gets to cuddle up with Kyo to her heart’s content. Shigure walked in, saw them sitting on the couch, and plopped down right next to her, demanding to see his favorite vampire romance franchise. Tohru understood that it was due to the fact that he was miserable— despite the fact that he did a remarkable job of hiding it— and took pity on him. She made him popcorn, brought him a blanket, sighed at the romantic scenes that didn’t do very much for her but affected him, and held his hand during the tension-filled fight scene where the main protagonist almost died. She dedicated every moment of her and Kyo’s movie night to Shigure, ensuring that he was happy the whole way through. He seemed to appreciate it, though, judging by the way he patted her head before he went off to bed. But still.

Looking back on it, she feels extremely guilty for that night. She hardly paid Kyo any attention during that entire evening.

It was after that, however, that something seemed to change. Now, movie nights with Kyo and Tohru, were movies nights with Shigure. Every dinner that they shared late at night was accompanied by their insomniac guardian. Every moment they spent in the kitchen after school was interrupted. Every hug that they shared was quickly broken up by an exuberant interloper. Every time they held hands. Every time they cuddled. Every time Kyo touched her. Every time she touched him. Every time they kissed. 

Interrupted. Every single time. 

It was like they were forcibly enduring some sort of tactile-abstinence, and it was, frankly, torture. She hasn’t been able to be alone with Kyo in over a month. She never knew that she could feel so off-kilter by something so seemingly inconsequential. The events of the month filled her with some strange sense of desperation, and since she couldn’t direct it towards Shigure, she directed it towards Kyo.

When she had complained about this to Uo and Hana, along with describing her subsequent actions, they both came to the conclusion that she was inadvertently attempting to seduce her own boyfriend. Which, she denied vehemently of course.

But again, looking back on it, it dawns on her that she was. And very obviously too.

At first, she began by wearing her favorite lipgloss around him and applying it often enough for him to see her; to bring attention to her lips. When that yielded no results, she started wearing his clothes. She would strut around the house wearing his oversized t-shirts to bed. She would drop by his room to say goodnight and walk in, ensuring that he actually saw her in it. She had relished in his expected— but no less thrilling— blush, watched his eyes rove over her, began to feel the customary heat lick up inside her belly, but again, nothing. The most he managed was a gruff goodnight before burying his face into his pillow so that he wasn’t looking at her; that stung. 

And so, Tohru, with her famous and single-minded sense of determination, unwittingly doubled down on her efforts. 

She brushed against him and lingered in touching him whenever she could. When he was brushing his teeth in the morning, she would press herself against his back and hug him. Anytime they were sitting at a table, she would knock his feet with her own and try to begin their own game of footsie. When sitting at the couch, she would run her fingers through his hair. When he came back from the dojo and complained over being sore, she would come over and rub his shoulders.

Every single time, Kyo would send her a look that she knew intimately; a look that meant that he was dying to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her. Eyes that held promise. 

In the past month, she had begun to live off of looks like that.

But then again, disappointment. Each and every time she was brutally rebuffed by an increasingly-irritable Kyo and an interloping Shigure who demanded attention from her better instincts. And like a moth to a flame, like the moon follows the sun, like every predictable pattern that exists on earth, Tohru would find herself indulging him without hesitation, completely neglecting a wrathful Kyo.

But in the end, she thought that her mostly-accidental actions meant nothing, that they stirred nothing. 

Kyo had hardly showed any reaction to her. The most he would do was look at her in that knee-weakening way of his and then nothing would result. At this point, she thought that she was a glutton for punishment and failed-expectations. Kyo didn’t care about her efforts because he didn’t do anything about them.

Apparently.

“Kyo-kun!” she gasps, tripping over her own feet again, struggling to keep his rapid pace. “Where are we going? We’re going to miss class!”

Kyo sends a furious look at her over his shoulder, his hand hard around her wrist, his grip tight, but not painful. He ignores her and turns back around, his head movements indicating that he kept glancing around.

He’s acting extremely stiff and suspicious, and judging by his demeanor, he clearly seems angry. For a horrified moment, Tohru wonders if it has something to do with her. Did she make him mad? Was it something that she did? The thought is enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Kyo abruptly stops, and she gears herself up for a confrontation, an apology already sitting wet and heavy on her tongue, but before she can, he opens the door he was standing in front of and shoves her inside. 

Tohru yelps at the unexpected movement, her eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden darkness. She jolts when Kyo slams the door behind them. 

He stands with his back to her, his shoulders visibly moving up and down like he’s heaving, his fists clenched at his sides. 

_ Oh, god, _ she thinks, clenching her eyes shut. _ I’ve really done it now. _

She opens her mouth to speak, afraid, but not of him. “Kyo-kun-”

He interrupts her. “Do you know how hard this month has been for me?”

She closes her mouth, her eyes wide, confusion flooding her. “No, um, is that why you brought me here? To talk?” she asks, wringing her fingers.

Kyo turns around at her words, the dim light of the supply closet highlighting the sardonic grin on his face. He looks strange. Not angry, perhaps, but something near it. Something close. 

He walks closer to her, every step seeming to vibrate inside her skull, racking through her ears. He’s not even being that loud, but his presence electrifies the air between them. 

He cocks his head at her and crosses his arms. “Do I want to talk? Don’t you want to say something? Don’t you want to _ explain _ something?” He seems to sneer at her, but again, not quite. She searches her brain for answers on his behavior, but she’s coming up empty.

She steps back, feeling her back connect to the wall behind her, her palms plastered to the concrete. She didn’t even know that she was moving. 

“Explain something?” she asks. “Explain what?”

He grits his teeth. _ “Your actions!” _he growls, gesturing at her.

She feels her defensiveness rise up within her, and she narrows her eyes at him. He’s acting so strangely and she can’t explain why or how. She’s not used to that.

“No, Kyo-kun,” she says calmly, but cooly, “Why don’t you tell me what I’ve been doing?”

He takes another step closer and now she has to crane her neck to look up at him, his eyes a ring of fire around dilated pupils, his jaw tight and pronounced. 

She feels a thrill run down her spine, excitement melding itself around the irritation that’s flaring in her belly. She’s finally done it. For the first time in a month, they’re completely alone. Her body practically vibrates with the sudden knowledge.

He leans in close, her eyes at his collarbone— he’s grown ridiculously tall— and his breath skates across her forehead, ruffling her bangs. He meets her eyes again, his face severe but his gaze molten, and her stomach clenches around nothing. “You know exactly what you’ve been doing,” he says lowly.

She doesn’t know what happens next. Or rather, who exactly reached for who first, or anything having to do with sense or logic or rationality, because in the next moment, they’re completely wrapped up in each other: Kyo’s hands clenched tight around her waist, her fingers buried in his hair, their mouths fused together somewhere in the middle.

It’s like an overload of sensation. Everything is heavy breaths and tugging fingers and rustled clothing. She spends one moment pressing biting kisses to his lips and the next moment licking up his jawline. There’s not enough of him that she can’t reach, can’t kiss, can’t touch. She feels like she’s been set alight, and Kyo is simultaneously fanning the flames and extinguishing them. They haven’t done this in_ so long. _ She’s overcome with the thought that she might’ve died if they went another day without this happening.

He closes her in tighter against the wall, her chest pressed flat against his own, and even then it seems like they can’t get close enough. 

His lips leave her own to travel down the column of her neck, and Tohru sighs as he licks at her pulse point. Her sigh becomes a moan when he bites down and sucks.

When he pulls away, his eyes meet hers and she shudders at his blatant intensity and desire for her. She suddenly feels small beneath his roaming fingers and undeniably feminine; she feels sexy. She doesn’t think that she’s ever even associated that word with herself in any context before, but like many times throughout their relationship, Kyo always manages to make her feel beautiful. The thought fills her with love, and it inflames her almost as much as his own touch. 

She reaches for him again, fusing their lips together once more. He bites down on her lip and licks into her parted mouth, meeting her tongue with his own. Tohru sighs into him, her stomach clenching again, near painfully, and feels her hips move over air. 

Her neck hurts from having to crane it up so much just to kiss him, and she makes a slight protesting sound. Kyo backs away from her with an audible pop and reaches for her thighs, pressing his fingers into the soft flesh and hefting her upwards. She follows his movements and maneuvers so that his knee is between her legs before settling down on it, moving her hands to his shoulders to steady herself. 

Kyo gives her exactly one second to stabilize herself before he’s back on her, latching his mouth onto her throat, kissing his way up her neck. He reaches her jaw and bites the delicate flesh there, his groan at her resulting mewl skating its way all the way down to her belly, where it sits and flickers at her limbs like fire. 

It’s too much and not enough. She wants to kiss him and she wants to touch him, and she’s hardly managing to accomplish both. It fills her with frustration and burns her almost as hotly as her lust. 

“Kyo-kun,” she murmurs into his ear. “Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun-”

He growls at the sound of her calling his name, his hands grabbing hard at her hips, almost bruisingly so, and the action consumes her. Later, she wants to remember this. She wants to see the imprints of his fingertips at her hips, of his lips and teeth at her throat, licking their way into her mouth, and she wants to remember. She wants to remember every single moment of this so that it makes up for every moment that she’s not touching him, that he’s not setting her alight with his fingers. The idea of it is so intoxicating that she moans, and its spurs Kyo into pulling her into him tighter, holding her closer.

The movement drags his knee even farther between her thighs, and when Kyo settles her, she feels it sitting warm and large against her heat. Her legs shake on either side of him, her toes curling, and when she grips his shoulders and rolls her hips over him, it’s nearly unpreventable.

Kyo notices her motions and stops abruptly, his hands grasping hard at her waist- bruising, always bruising- and it makes her grind herself harder against him. 

There’s something there, between her legs that twitches with her every movement and brings a sensation so deep and swelling that it nearly blinds her with pleasure. She’s always felt the stirrings of it in her earlier encounters with Kyo, but never something this intense. Never something this consuming.

Before, she had always wondered why people killed other people over something that seemed as base and simple as sex, but now she knows why. It’s easy to do anything if the catalyst makes someone feel this good.

Kyo backs her up even farther against the wall, his hand falling at her abdomen, his fingers splayed over her roving hips. His other hand cups her face and he presses his thumb down hard on her lips, parting them. His eyes are molten when they meet hers, challenging and incendiary, and her gaze is fixed on his as she opens her mouth, as she feels him push his thumb between her lips. She grabs his wrist and presses her tongue against his callused fingertip, her eyes locked on his the entire time.

The hand at her abdomen drifts further down until lies at the hem of her skirt, his fingers dancing teasingly up her thigh. Instinctually, she knows where she wants him, and she bucks harder against his thigh, moaning against his thumb at the resulting sensation.

Kyo clenches his eyes shut and takes his hand from her mouth to bang it against the wall next to her head, his face looking distinctly tortured. All at once, it fills her with pity and pride, a confusing mixture that shouldn’t sit so pleasantly in her gut, but does. 

He presses his mouth to her ear and kisses her there hard, a string of incoherent babbling following the action. She can’t quite decipher what he’s saying, but his breathiness and the gruffness of his voice tell her that it’s good.

His fingers still dance teasingly at the line of her skirt, and Tohru whimpers, wanting him to drift up higher but not sure of how to communicate it. Kyo must notice, because he speaks again.

“You want me to touch you?”

She nods furiously, biting hard at her lips, her hips beginning to ache from their tireless movement. “Please,” she begs.

His fingers drift up, teasing the line of her underwear before falling back down, and he laughs as she whines in frustration. “Where?”

“I don’t know!” she whimpers, grabbing hard at his chest, but Kyo doesn’t relent. He moves his knee farther up the wall, only stopping until the top of his thigh is pressed maddeningly against her. He shifts around, his leg pushing hard into her, and it tears a helpless moan from her throat. “There! There!” she gasps, wanting to pull him closer, wanting to hit him if he doesn’t stop teasing her. 

“There?” he asks, shifting his thigh back to let his fingers drift between them. His hand pushes up her skirt and presses down the front of her underwear, and she blushes furiously as he touches where she’s most slick. 

He seems to realize this too because he pauses, his eyes noticeably wide in the dim light. “Holy shit,” he breathes, and Tohru clutches at his suit jacket and buries her head into his chest. “I did this?”

“Kyo-kun-” she whines, embarrassed, but needing him to get back on track, the throbbing between her legs a painful reminder. 

“Tohru?”

“Please,” she begs. “_Please._” 

He nods and returns his attention back to where his hand is, letting himself explore what was previously unknown to him. His finger drifts over her, his thumb brushing past something swollen and wonderful, and her hands dart to his wrist, holding him in place. He looks up at her, eyes molten and focused. “Here?” he asks, moving his thumb around, pressing into it, and when she nods, biting back a moan, he leans forward and crashes his lips onto hers, devouring her. She sighs and holds him tighter.

Kyo works furiously at her, rubbing her through the cotton in tight, hard circles. The wet scratchiness of the fabric in combination with his movements set her entire body alight, and she grabs at his wrist again so that she can grind against his fingers. Something inside of her clenches down on air, and she moans loudly into his parted mouth, the feeling a mix of pleasure and pain.

He backs her further into the wall, his other hand splayed next her head. He breaks away from her lips and kisses down her throat again, sucking at her sensitive skin. He stops at the juncture of her neck, latching down with his teeth and tongue, his every action driving her to the point of madness.

She feels herself moving, her insides vibrating, her mind clearing, her toes curling. Something wonderful and overwhelming is building within her and consuming her at rapid speed. Her lips part, and she’s only semi-aware of the string of half-sentences and endearments that leave it. The most prominent among them being, of course, his name. 

Kyo bites down at the juncture of her neck and the wave consumes her, bleeding her vision with white and swallowing her senses until nothing exists beyond her pleasure and Kyo’s fingers at her core. 

At some point, she seems to settle down, because she becomes aware of Kyo’s other hand cupping her cheek and his lips pressing kisses to the entire right side of her face. She shifts slightly, pulling him closer, overstimulated and overwhelmed, but flooded with the need to hold him close to her. 

Kyo instinctively understands— the way he always does— and brings her in, resting his forehead against her own. She cards a hand through his hair, resting it at the nape of his neck and presses her temple to his hairline. When she looks at him, she can see the smile curling at the corners of his lips, a hint of male pride flashing through his eyes. It makes her all at once giddy and exasperated. 

Their calm is broken, however, by a knock at the door. 

Kyo jolts up, his pride replaced by panic and shock, and when the door knob begins to turn, he abruptly grabs Tohru and holds her to his chest, turning so that his back faces the doorway, shielding her from sight. She clutches at his back.

Tohru feels her face flush hotly. They’ve been caught, and judging by both their appearances and the smell of the room, it’s almost impossible not to understand what they’ve been doing. Even without looking in a mirror, she knows exactly how she must look: her mussed hair, her wayward bows, her pushed up skirt, her swollen lips; she looks thoroughly debauched. She hates herself for the shameful thrill that flares within her at the thought.

The door opens and light bleeds into the room, Kyo’s head is turned away from her, and even though she can’t see him, she knows that he must be glaring viciously at the intruder. His hands tighten around her waist as the person speaks, and their voice is painfully familiar.

“Oh, Jesus _ fucking _ Christ!”

* * *

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Kyo groans, his hand held to his still smarting cheek, and he glares up at the person currently yelling at him. “What?”

Yuki’s snarl deepens, his rage palpable in his shaking fists and his tight, thin lips. He looks about five seconds away from killing him. 

“Don’t fucking ‘what?’ me, you fucking pervert! What the hell is wrong with you? In what world do you think it’s a good idea to finger Honda-san in a _ goddamn storage closet?”_

Kyo pushes up off the floor, a snarl twisting his face. He grabs the front of Yuki’s shirt and drags him close, his words a growl. “Don’t fucking talk about Tohru that way in front of me.”

Yuki’s eyes narrow even further and he easily steps away from Kyo’s grasp, crossing his arms. His gaze is cold and severe when he looks at his cousin. 

“You don’t like me talking about her that way? Well then what about other people? Do you realize what people would say about her if I wasn’t the one that found you? Or are you too much of a fucking idiot that you can’t think without your own dick!” Yuki snaps, and Kyo looks away from him, guilt starting to curdle within his stomach. But still, his pride refuses to let him relent.

“You’re such a hypocrite, you know that?” Kyo says snidely, glaring at him derisively. “How many times a week do I see you _ disappearing _ with your girlfriend? Do you think I’m an idiot? I see you sneaking into the house, dumbass!” 

A faint blush works its way up Yuki’s cheeks, but his expression stays as icy as ever. He crosses his arms even tighter across his chest and looks away from Kyo, turning his nose up. “What I do with Machi is none of your business,” he says, his tone short.

Kyo sneers. “Then what I do with Tohru is none of yours!” 

Yuki’s head snaps towards his again, his eyes wrathful. “If I catch you doing it in school then _ yes _ it is, you fucking idiot! What if it was some other guy? I know that you know damn well that Honda-san has many people that are interested in her, and most of the time that interest could hardly be called romantic. What then? What if someone suddenly thought that it was a great idea to harass her just because her boyfriend thinks it’s fine to ravish her in _ a storage closet! _”

His words freeze Kyo for a moment, the horrified realization dawning over him of what it would do to Tohru’s reputation if someone else did happen to catch them. They lucked out because it was Yuki, but next time- if there was a next time- what if it was some asshole with a thing for Tohru? What if other guys started thinking that it was cool to bother her now simply because he didn’t care enough to control himself around her? 

Kyo would get off scot-free, of course; he might even be applauded. But Tohru would get dragged through the mud. Her reputation would be ruined. She would be laughed at by other girls and leered at by other boys. 

He suddenly remembers her nameless, dark-haired cousin and his blatant interest in her; his complete lack and utter disregard for her own personal safety and comfort. He thinks of someone else cornering her that way, making her feel uncomfortable, unsafe, touching her in a way that she doesn’t like, and it stirs something ugly within the pit of his stomach. He would _ kill _ anyone who made her feel that way. And he would do it without regrets.

Kyo’s introspective silence seems to placate Yuki, because his voice is noticeably calmer when he asks: “Don’t you see? I know that you didn’t do anything maliciously, but you have to think of her next time.” 

Petulantly, Kyo wants to say that he was thinking of her. That he was the whole time. That it was because he kept thinking of her that this whole mess even started, but he’s tired of arguing so he just shrugs. He wants to talk to Tohru anyway.

Yuki turns around to head to the backyard, stopping to grab his gardening gloves from a drawer in the kitchen. “She’s in her room, dumbass, in case you want to talk. I went considerably easier on her than I did with you.” And then he opens the back door and he’s gone, a middle finger raised over his shoulder. 

Kyo smirks and turns around, beginning his guilt-ridden trek up the stairs to Tohru’s room. He doesn’t even know what to say, really. He has nothing planned beyond just apologizing, but maybe the words will come to him once he sees her. The way they always do. 

He knocks when he reaches her door and Tohru opens it immediately, poking her head out to glance around before dragging him inside. Once they’re in, she walks over to her bed and sits on it, hugging a pillow to her chest. Kyo stands in the center of her room, feeling hopelessly awkward and out-of-depth.

“So-”

“I’m so-”

They both pause and look at each other, her eyes stricken and his panicked. She sits back and gestures wildly at him, her lips pulled in by her teeth. “Kyo-kun, you go first!”

“No, Tohru, it’s fine, really-”

“No, no, if you have something to say, you should-!”

“But, I don’t think that I-!”

“But, Kyo-kun, you came here first, so if you have something to say you should-!”

Kyo clenches his fists, the situation suddenly looking completely ridiculous. “Okay fine!”

She stops gesturing and lowers her arms, looking up at him and hugging her pillow again. “What is it?” she asks softly.

He feels his determined expression crumble, and he walks towards her, dropping onto his knees in front of her and resting his hands on her ankles. “Tohru, I’m so sorry.”

Her expression softens and she leans forward, cupping his cheek. “Kyo-kun, you’re so silly. Why would you be sorry?” she asks, giggling.

Kyo looks up at her incredulously, Yuki’s reprimand imprinted across his mind like ink, dousing him in shame. “Because I completely disregarded your reputation! Tohru, what if someone else caught us!” 

She laughs again, looking all too calm for this conversation. “Then we would’ve gotten in trouble.”

Kyo’s eyes widen even further. What the hell was wrong with her? Shouldn’t she be angry at him? He shoved her in a storage closet and pounced on her the first chance he got! What the fuck?

“And what if Yuki didn’t catch us? What if some other asshole did? What if people started bothering you because I couldn’t control myself!” he says, his tone becoming increasingly more manic.

Tohru cups his other cheek and pulls him close, kissing him on the forehead. When she leans back, her eyes are soft on his own. “Then you would’ve protected me,” she says simply, and the certainty in her voice, the all-consuming belief that she has in him, makes it nearly impossible not to kiss her and never let her go.

“Tohru,” he says, just to say it, not even knowing if he wants to say anything else.

She smiles at him softly, radiantly, and grabs his arms, standing him up and sitting him down on her bed before seating herself on his lap. Kyo’s hands nestle on her waist instinctively and she wraps her arms around his shoulders and cuddles into him. “Kyo-kun, where did you get these ideas of not controlling yourself and concerns over my reputation?” she asks calmly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

Kyo grimaces and closes his eyes. “Yuki said-”

She interrupts him, her voice still calm. “And is Yuki-kun me?”

He pulls away and looks at her, confused and startled by the fiery determination blazing in her eyes. “What-?”

“Is Yuki-kun me? That’s all I asked,” she says, skating a hand through his hair.

Kyo shakes his head dumbly, and Tohru shifts in his lap to look at him more fully. 

“Then don’t listen to Yuki-kun. Listen to me. What happened today was equally as much my fault as it was yours. Although, I was surprised when you took me to the closet, not once did I try to stop you. And before that, I was deliberately trying to get a reaction out of you-”

So he was right. Tohru was trying to seduce him. He tries not to dwell on that too much with her sitting on his lap. 

“-And even when we were in the closet, I realized what could’ve happened. No. I realized what was _ going _ to happen and I didn’t try to stop it. I was the one who asked you to touch me. I was the one who made things physical. Not you. Me. I knew what I was doing.”

“But, Tohru, I should’ve-”

Her gaze hardens and her features tighten, irritation flashing across her face. “Kyo-kun, when are you going to realize that I’m completely capable of making my own decisions concerning our relationship? Not once have I allowed you to force me to do anything. If I was uncomfortable with today, I would’ve stopped it, but I didn’t because I liked it. I like the way you make me feel. I like being with you,” she says firmly, unflinching in her determination even with the obvious flush working it’s way up his cheeks. 

“But Yuki said-”

Her frustration finally wins her over and she groans, her fingers tight on his shoulders. “When are you going to forget about what Yuki-kun said and listen to what I am telling you right now!” she demands, leaning in closer to him. “I love you, Kyo-kun. I don’t regret today. I’m never going to regret today, and it makes me feel awful to think that you do.”

Kyo rears his head back in shock, looking at her incredulously. He pulls her close and holds her to his chest tightly. “Tohru, I’d have to be fucking insane to regret today. I’m gonna be thinking about it forever, I swear.” And he will. For the rest of his goddamn life, he’s going to remember the way she felt beneath his fingers, her moans in his ear, the sound of his name falling from her lips when she’s within the throes of ecstasy. Nothing is going to make him regret that.

Tohru grins at him, her eyes flashing mischievously, and a shiver runs down his spine. He can barely contain his own grin. The fucking minx.

“And if I decide that I want to do that again?” she asks, leaning closer, curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, excitement shining in her face. 

Kyo smirks and grabs her waist, maneuvering her around and flipping her over so that he’s the one looming over her. They’re both grinning when he pins her. “What if it was right now?” he asks, sliding a hand up her skirt.

Tohru gasps mockingly, raising a hand to her parted lips. “But, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun is still here!”

He laughs and kisses her smile from her lips, his fingers dancing up her thigh as he grabs it and wraps it around his hip. “Fuck that guy. He’s gardening anyway. Besides, I bet when he’s done, he’ll just sneak off to his girlfriend’s place again. Fucking pervert.”

Tohru makes a face at him, obviously neglecting to mention the irony of his statement considering their current position, but Kyo kisses her again, deep and full, and swallows a sigh from her lips.

A door opens downstairs, familiar footsteps thudding against the wooden floors. “Tohru-kun?” Shigure’s voice calls plaintively from below, and Kyo growls before jumping up and locking her door. 

“_Oh, fuck off! _” he yells and then walks back over to his lovely girlfriend, her arms spread and her smile inviting. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> btw yes shigure is a cockblock and a twilight stan, and yuki sohma is a fuck boy for his own girlfriend. no, i'm not gonna take that back.


End file.
